


Big Brother

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Brotherhood, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Gojyo takes care of Goku after a fight.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don't I wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"Hold still, you little monkey. I mean it." Gojyo glared at Goku, whose big gold eyes had tears standing in them.

"But it hurts," he whispered, twitching involuntarily, his face contorting with the pain.

"Yeah, I know." Gojyo relented, stroking Goku's messy bangs off his face, careful to avoid that diadem that kept Goku sane and sweet. "I know." He sighed at the streak of blood he'd left behind on Goku's forehead, turning his attention back to the stomach wounds. Hakkai would be so much better at tending them but who the hell knew what had happened to him and that foul-tempered monk in that last fight. All Gojyo remembered for sure was the demons' attack, splintering their group way too easily. Something was up with that but right now, Gojyo had no time to think on it. He needed to take care of Goku, get his wounds dressed as soon as possible.

Gojyo counted the monkey lucky that the worst damage was along his rib cage. Had those claws dug any closer to center, Goku would've been wrapped up in his own intestines. Gojyo knew the kid wouldn't have stopped fighting just because he was hurt. "Stay still," he warned again, washing the claw marks with hot water, hoping he was getting whatever filth might be lodged in demon claws out of Goku's flesh. Who knew if the monkey could even get a fever but Gojyo didn't want to take any chances. Not like the monk wouldn't give him hell for not taking care of the kid and Hakkai would be disappointed. "Look, let me finish cleaning you up here, kid, and I'll get you something to drink."

"Gojyo? I'm hungry." Goku butted his nose against Gojyo's thigh. "Funny, huh? I shouldn't want anything." He dropped his eyes to the damaged flesh of his stomach.

"You're always hungry, monkey." Gojyo ripped up his shirt to use as bandages to cover Goku's wounds. "But I don't have any food right now. You'll have to do with water and I'll see about catching us a fish or something, huh?"

"Okay." Big eyes closing, the tension slowly bled out of Goku's face. "An' you'll find Sanzo and Hakkai?"

"Yeah." Gojyo finished tying off the bandages. "Yeah, I'll find 'em. And we'll be together again soon." Carefully, he eased the kid up into his arms, moving him closer to the fire, holding Goku in his lap. "You just rest easy and when you wake up, everything'll be better."

Turning his head, Goku snuggled his face into the crook of Gojyo's neck. "Thanks for takin' care of me, Gojyo." The words were slurred and tired, barely decipherable.

"It's okay, kid." Gojyo leaned his cheek against Goku's head. "It's what big brothers do."


End file.
